digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etemon
'''Etemon' is a fictional character in the animated television show Digimon. It is a Digimon who is an Elvis impersonating rock star with a massive superiority complex. He refers to himself as the 'King of Digimon' or the 'Strongest Digimon ever'. His form is a humanoid literally wearing a monkey suit with sunglasses and a Monzaemon beanie strapped to his waist. It is said that his rival is Volcamon. Evolution * Champion: Sukamon * Ultimate: Etemon * Mega: MetalEtemon/KingEtemon Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Swanmon + Butterflymon or Nefertimon + Tylomon or Hyogamon + Fugamon = Etemon Abilities With the Dark Network at his disposal, Etemon can use his power to make the ground around him explode. Attacks * Monkey Claw (Grateful Knock): Uses his fists. * Dark Network (Dark Spirits): Creates an orb of negative energy. * Concert Crush (Love Seranade): Sings to make other Digimon weak and/or make the DigiDestined's Digimon De-Digivolve. Appearances V-Tamer Called "Etemonkey", he was general of the armies serving Daemon. He messed around with Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru in their battles against Triceramon, Lord Marine the MarineDevimon, and Lord Myotismon, something which enraged Daemon. Daemon eventually had Etemonkey killed by his replacement, Neo Saiba who used a Devimon and an Ogremon that can DNA Digivolve to SkullSatamon. Before he died, it was revealed that he wanted to go to the Real World to play with the children there. Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto (Japan) and Richard Epcar (North America in the tyle of Elvis Presley). The second villain that the children ran into when they arrived on the continent of Server. Etemon could pinpoint their location via his Dark Network. A lot of Gazimon worked for him. The Champion forms of the children’s Digimon were not powerful enough to defeat him and they needed to Digivolve to the Ultimate Level. But in order to do that, they had to find the crests. Through their battles with him, they each found their crest, however, that alone was not enough to make their Digimon Digivolve to Ultimate. His underlings are Kokatorimon, a wild Greymon, and a bunch of Monochromon (one of which pulls his transport) and Tyrannomon. While they fought him, they met Piximon, an Ultimate Level Digimon, famous for training Digimon throughout all the Digital World. He trained them and helped Tai regain his confidence after an attack from a wild Kuwagamon. Etemon was ultimately defeated when the children went into his upside-down pyramid looking for Sora’s crest. However, there they found Datamon, a prisoner of Etemon. Datamon held Sora captive and tried to use her to defeat Etemon. The children came up with a plan to infiltrate the pyramid to save her. While doing it, Tai worked up his courage, which caused his crest to glow. Datamon, in a last ditch effort, programed the Dark Network to absorb all Digimon in its reach, including himself and Etemon. But Etemon ended up practically fused to the Network and used its power to try and kill the gang. But Greymon managed to Digivolve to MetalGreymon use his Giga Blaster attack to defeat Etemon. However, this did not totally delete him but caused a distortion in time and space that sent Etemon into limbo. But refusing to accept this fate, Etemon absorbed all the Dark Network's energy and by the time the mass that was the Dark Network crashed into the Digital World, Etemon had become the new and improved MetalEtemon. MetalEtemon would return during the fight against the Dark Masters, and fight Puppetmon over who should get to destroy the Digi Destined. Shortly after that, he is killed by SaberLeomon after being weakened in a fight with Zudomon by cracking his digimetalzoid armor with his Vulcan's Hammer attack. Digimon Frontier Some Etemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Category:Manga and anime villains Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Unknown family pt:Etemon